villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
China White (Arrowverse)
Chien Na Wei, '''more commonly known as '''China White, is a mercenary, assassin and leader of the Triad gangs. She is the secondary antagonist in season 1 of the CW TV show Arrow and a minor antagonist in season 2 of the show. She is portrayed by Kelly Hu, who also played Lady Deathstrike in X-Men 2: United. Early life (Season 3 Flashback) Amanda Waller reveals to Oliver Queen that Edward Fyers wasn't supposed to shoot down the plane to destabilize the Chinese economy but to kill China White who was in it. Two years after the attempt on her life, China White arrives at Hong Kong to steal a dangerous virus called Omega. To do so, she drugs a man who works at the laboratory to steal the Omega. Oliver Queen and Maseo Yamashiro find the man and interrogate him for information but due to China's drug he doesn't know anything. To compensate for thje capture of her inside man, China arrives at Maseo's home and attacks kidnaps his wife after a swordfight. Qhen Oliver and Maseo find out that Maseo's wife is kidnapped they want to go after China White but Waller forbids it, sending them to find the Alpha virus which is needed to make the Omega virus deadly, instead. To get his wife back, Maseo contacts her and makes a deal, Tatsu's life for the Omega virus. They in a club which was a front of the Chinese Triad. Oliver, who didn't know about the deal tries to stop Maseo but he hands her the virus. However, when China White tests the virus, it proves to be a fake. Angered, China orders her associates to kill them all. Oliver and Maseo manage to free Tatsu and fight their way out of the club. China chases them with a gun but they escape. Season 1 During Oliver Queens first year on the island she is almost killed when a rocket almost destroys her plane. For the Chinese Triad, China supervises the Triad's drug traffic into the city and assassinates anyone for a fair pay regardless of collateral damage and civilian body count. Due to the drug deals, China is associated with Martin Somers whom she pays to let the Triad smuggle drugs through his port. When dock worker Victor Nocenti finds out about this he treatens to expose Somers, who orders China to kill him. Victor's daughter Emily suspects Somers and Laurel Lance opens a trial to prosecute him. After Somers is attacked by the Hood China visits him to discuss the threat of Emily. Chine proposes to kill Emily but Somers, knowing killing her will only draw more attention to the case, sends her to kill Laurel instead. China and another Triad member storm Laurel's house but are attacked by Oliver until John Diggle arrives and killes China's accomplice. China is forced to flee before the police arrives. Seeking to kill Somers to tie up loose ends on the drug operation she returnes to the docks only to face the Hood. After a fight she is defeated but escapes. Later, Frank Bertinelli suspects the Chinese Triad of killing people close to him. He arranges a meeting with China White and her mentor Zhishan, threatening to destroy them if they didn't stop to which the Triad's reply that they have nothing to do with that. When Frank's daughter Helena kills Zhishan and convinces the Chinese Triad that her father is behind it, China takes it personally. She leads a group to Frank's house and orders them to kill everyone. She kills some of his bodyguards and tries to kill Frank but is stopped by The Hood, who shoots her in the leg. She manages to escape however. When Moira Queen and Frank Chen want to kill Malcolm Merlyn in fear for their lives, Chen reaches out to the Triad. Moira meets with China White and requests that she kills Malcolm Merlyn. China first tries to recruit Guillermo Barrera but he gets killed by The Hood. She then recruits Deadshot. They decide that the best way to kill Malcolm is when he is awarded the humanitarian award. At the event, they attack Merlyn's security guards to get Malcolm to flee outside. Instead, Merlyn flees into the building so China and her team are forced to chase him. China White and her team nearly succeed but are attacked by the Hood who prevents Merlyn's death. After a brutal fight with the Hood China is almost beaten but is able to flee when McKenna interrupts. Season 2 After the earthquake, the Triad starts hijacking the trucks which deliver medicine meant for Glades Memorial Hospital. In the first raid, Roy Harper takes out one of her motorcyclists which attack a truck. Nontheless, the truck is taken when China White appears on the street in front of it and kills both driver's. The Triad's action create a shortage of medicine into the hospitals, attracting the attention of the Hood. During the next raid, two of her motorcyclists attack the truck, but the Hood swiftly takes them out. The Hood walks to the trucks to see China White standing behind them. The Hood shoots an Arrow at China which is stopped by Bronze Tiger whom China hired to kill the Hood. China flees in one of the trucks and Bronze Tiger and the Hood fight, but are soon forced to leave when the police arrives. In a third raid, she and Bronze Tiger are again attacked by the Hood. She and Tiger both fight the Hood. When the Hood knocks China down she sees that John Diggle drives away the truck, determined to bring the needed medicine to the hospital. She boards the truck and forces is to crash by attacking Diggle. After a short skirmish she defeats Diggle and is prepared to kill him, only for the Hood to shoot a special arrow at her which ties her wrists to a pole, keeping her immobilized. The Hood and John are about to leave the scene when China mocks him, telling him that he'd softened since they last met and that he would never be a hero. It is later revealed to Oliver and John that she and her partner were taken into custody by the Police.Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Villainesses Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Knifemen Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:Thief Category:Henchmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Humans Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Articles under construction Category:Charismatic villain Category:Murderer